The Stag and the Doe
by lifebeforeharry
Summary: They shared a kiss, then a home, then a baby of their own, the Stag and the Doe. Though you may not agree that they were meant to be, they forever are, James and Lily. This is their wedding.


**Document Title: Document Title**

The Stag and the Doe

"Prongs, you ready?" a smart looking Sirius Black asked his equally dashing pier

"I was _born_ ready, Pads." James replied, straightening his black tie and spinning around in the mirror. Remus and Peter entered the room and the smallest of the pair let out a low whistle

"Gorgeous, mate." He joked and the gang laughed. Remus placed his hand on James' shoulder and bore a proud grin, like a father with his son. Young Remus, unlike the others, couldn't afford a fancy suit and ended up wearing a tired-looking, rented suit. They sure did look an odd bunch, so happy for the future and the celebration ahead but so sad for the past and all the things that they would miss. "So, have you saw Lily yet?" Peter thought out loud

"Nah, she mentioned this muggle tradition about not seeing the bride for…I don't know, I wasn't really listening." James admitted

"She's mad!" Sirius chipped in

"What, for marrying me or listening to muggle traditions?" Potter smiled

"Both, but that's Lily for you," Remus told them, with a nostalgic tone to his voice "Come on, let's go." All four looked at each other for what seemed to be the longest second in histor, none would care to admit that they got a little misty-eyed while doing so.

"Oi, you ladies need to come out now, Alice said something about a schedule." Frank Longbottom stuck his head through the door, the rest followed him out to the ceremony.

(In Lily Evans' bedroom)

"DONNA!" a tiny brunette screeched, going blue in the face

"Jeez, what's _your _problem Macdonald?" the pretty black girl asked her 'who she now called' friend, while smoothing down her white cotton mini dress with a purple sash tied round her waist.

"Zip me up, dear." She smiled sweetly, Mary had a matching dress to Donna's but with a pink sash, as it was her favourite colour, like how Donna's was purple.

"That's really what you were screaming for?"

"Yup, now go on." This made the curly haired girl roll her eyes and open her mouth as if to start a fight, when all of a sudden a blonde pushed them both a few feet away from each other

"Not today, Don," Marlene warned her "What do you think?" she asked showing them her, again, matching dress but with the blue sash (You've most likely now gathered that these were bridesmaids dresses.)

"Cute, Marls," Mary nodded "You too Shack…"

"Thanks Macdonald, where's Alice anyway?" Donna looked around to change the subject

"Here I am!" Alice waved, tying her yellow sash into a small bow "Oh and here comes Lily!" they all let out gasps in awe at how a trailing, white, lace dress and an hour of hair and makeup could change someone even as pretty as Lily Evans; tears of memories fled their eyes, everyone's except Donna's.

"Oh Lily!" Marlene cried and all five were pulled into a messy hug

"You all look so beautiful; do you like the dresses, do you really?" Lily rambled

"We do, we" Mary stopped mid-sentence, when a tall, fair haired girl appeared at the door

"Tuney!" Lily beamed "I didn't know that you were coming!"

"I'm not," she refused to look at her sister "I just wanted to say, I-I-I…" Petunia couldn't finish what she said and just hugged Lily so tightly, smelling in the scent of her childhood best friend and sharply pulled away and exited quickly.

"Oh. My. Merlin." Donna stared open mouthed "Well that's odd."

"Okay, this is too much crazy for one day, let's go." Lily laughed

"It's about to get a lot crazier, you're marrying Potter!" Alice replied

(At the ceremony)

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly…into the light of the dark black night _the Beatles song projected out to the park. In the grassy area, there was a strip of white fabric, with white metal chairs either side. At the end of the 'aisle' James Potter was waiting for his fiancé, with the teary Marauders in the front row. Then appeared Lily Evans, 'as beautiful as the first day they met' James thought to himself. Then James said "Lily Evans, I-I saw you for the first time in year seven and I thought 'wow' because there you were, like a small tornado had pitched up at Hogwarts and I knew that one day you were gonna marry me, yeah I was that arrogant. Now here we are and you're as perfect as ever and I never imagined that I could tell you this but…Lily Evans will you marry me?"

"Of course, James, you're my…my everything and I will marry you and love you forever. _I love you_." After that the ceremony was quick and cheery.

They shared a kiss, then a home, then a baby of their own, the Stag and the Doe. Though you may not agree that they were meant to be, they forever are, James and Lily.

**Author**

**Version**

**Issue Date**

**Page No**

Firstname Lastname

Version number

Date

Page 3 of 3


End file.
